Meet the Parent
by TheGodfather93
Summary: He took down Madara, sealed Kaguya, and stopped Toneri from destroying the Earth… but all of that might just pale in comparison to dinner at the Hyuuga compound, under the stern gaze of one Hyuuga Hiashi. Takes place after The Last. Cover art by Saviroosje.
1. Manners with Ayame

**Meet the Parent**

 **Chapter 1 – Manners with Ayame**

Cries of joy permeated the air as an exuberant blond individual skipped along flat grassy plains, ignoring the rain pelting down upon him. He grinned widely as he opened his mouth wide and turned his head to the sky. The unusual raindrop-like substance; white, thin and stringy in nature assaulted his open orifice, and when there was no more space left to be filled he gulped heartily, swallowing it all.

"Beef, chicken, pork, even fish… I love ramen rain!" the blond shouted gleefully, continuing to feast on the delectable food as he skipped further down the plains.

Before too long he came to a stop as the plains had ended. In front of him now lay a large body of simmering yellow broth. The blond ignored the noodle rain as his eyes widened in shock. He knelt down on his knees by the water-like substance, and with trembling hands scooped up some of the yellow liquid and slurped it down.

"This broth… it tastes just as magical as the ramen!" he laughed. With another cry of joy, he quickly shed his clothes and dived into the soup. While he swam around the lake, he giggled as he felt slimy strands of ramen brushing up against his body. Eventually the temptation became too great, and he submerged his head beneath the broth and took another large gulp of noodles, which he promptly swallowed.

The blond was about to continue gorging on the ramen when an angelic sound filled his ears. He turned his head to the source; a large, ornately decorated fountain standing in the middle of the lake. He squinted, and was able to make out a figure sitting on the edge, singing a song.

Wanting to hear more of this heavenly melody, the man swam towards the figure, and the closer he got the more he was able to make out. It was a woman with long and silky indigo coloured hair, pale yet expressive eyes, and a slender, curvaceous figure. She was covered from the neck down in a white, armour-like substance that hugged her frame. The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock as he promptly realised who this woman was, and what exactly she was wearing.

"H… Hi.. Hinata-chan!"

"Come closer Naruto-kun," the woman, now known to be Hyuuga Hinata, beckoned. "This noodle armour I'm wearing is too tight and I want it off, but the only way to do that is to… eat right through it." She blushed and gave the blond a seductive yet innocent smile. "Can you help me out… Naruto-kun?"

Uzumaki Naruto's cheeks turned a fierce shade of red as he nodded dumbly, unable to speak. He slowly waded towards the noodle covered Hinata, and when he reached her he hesitated slightly before hesitantly opening his mouth and leaning down to her neck. Her blushing face smiled and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but the only sound that came out was the ringing of a bell.

Naruto stopped just as he was about to take a bite. "Huh?"

Hinata opened her mouth again, and another ringing was heard.

The blond, now getting worried, started to sweat. "H… Hinata-chan? Is everything okay?"

Ring.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he turned his head to the front door. The doorbell rang again. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and moved his blanket over his waist to cover the growing problem underneath. The blond looked at the clock on his bedside table and cursed under his breath. "7am? Who the hell is even awake at this time?"

He contemplated ignoring the doorbell and going back to sleep, but by the looks of things whoever was there wasn't going to leave any time soon. Naruto cursed yet again and yawned. He moved his blanket aside and adjusted his orange shorts and white shirt so that he at least looked presentable, and hobbled over to the door.

When he opened it he was greeted by the sight of a tall, pale eyed figure with short spiky hair, clothed in a black kimono. "Kou-san?"

Hyuuga Kou bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto-san, on behalf of Hyuuga Hiashi-sama I would like to extend to you a formal invitation to dinner at the Hyuuga compound tonight. Hiashi-sama wishes to thank you personally for saving Hanabi-sama, and would like to discuss the intricate details regarding the incident."

Naruto, in his half-asleep state, could only hear a few words. Hiashi, formal, dinner, Hyuuga compound, discuss. When his mind finally processed what those words meant, his eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. Inside him, the gargantuan form of the Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **"About time. It's been two damn weeks since I've had some proper entertainment."**

The blond ignored Kurama's mocking response, his mouth still flopping open like a fish. Kou spoke up again. "I don't mean to rush you Uzumaki-san, but I need to get back to the Hyuuga compound with your answer as soon as possible so that we have enough time to adequately prepare."

Naruto internally debated with himself as to how to respond. He considered refusing the invitation, but while that would save him from some discomfort temporarily, nothing good would come out of it in the long run. He sighed. There was only one answer he could give in this situation. Signs of struggle evident on his face, Naruto mustered a small smile. "Sure, I'll be there," he replied shakily.

The expressionless look never left Kou's face. "That's excellent to hear Uzumaki-san. I'm sure Hiashi-sama would be most pleased to hear that you accepted. I shall see you tonight at 7." With another bow, the Hyuuga shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood in his doorway for a few more seconds, the forced smile still on his face. After he closed the door he sunk to the floor and whimpered. _'A formal dinner? I've never been to one of those! What am I supposed to wear? What am I supposed to say? I'll be skinned alive!'_ He then felt a glimmer of hope. _'Oi Kurama, you're like a thousand years old or something, right? You must've seen tons of formal events like this. You can help me out, right? Right!?'_

The Kyuubi gave a sadistic smirk. **"Sorry Naruto, you're on your own here. I am the embodiment of chaos and destruction, the strongest of the Bijuu. Such pitiful events are beneath me."**

The glimmer of hope faded as quickly as it came, and Naruto whimpered yet again. _'I'm boned.'_

" **That you are kid,"** Kurama chuckled.

It was just after 8am when Naruto finally left his apartment clad in dark grey shorts, a white shirt, and an orange hoody zipped up to his chest. After spending the vast majority of the past hour sulking and cursing his luck, he contemplated how to best approach the situation. After some internal deliberation, he realised that he could try and wing it, but he would probably mess up at some point, and he certainly didn't want to leave a bad impression when it came to his girlfriend's family. In the end, he decided to try and get help from people who knew far more about formal occasions than him.

His first stop was Ichiraku Ramen, both to get some breakfast and to ponder who to approach first. Teuchi, who had just finished setting up for the day, waved when he saw the blond approaching. "Well if it isn't my favourite customer! Although I'm surprised to see you out of bed so early Naruto. Anyway, what'll you have?"

"Hey ossan," Naruto waved tiredly in response. "I'll have that bacon and egg breakfast ramen please."

Teuchi nodded and went to prepare the meal. When he was done, Naruto thanked him and dug in, although without his usual vigour. Both Teuchi and Ayame seemed to have noticed something was off, and out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Ayame give her father a worried glance, to which he nodded and approached the blond. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Said blond looked up at the man and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Teuchi chuckled. "Please, anyone who knew you even slightly could tell something was up. You're eating far more reservedly than you usually do. Heck, you're actually chewing your food, and you seem to be thinking deeply about something. If that isn't cause for concern, then I don't know what is!"

Naruto grumbled at the implications, then sighed. He explained his earlier encounter with Kou, as well as his subsequent decision to get his friends to help him out. By the time he was done, Teuchi was stroking his chin as though in deep thought, while Ayame was giggling to herself, mumbling about romance novels under her breath.

Teuchi gave his daughter a strange look as though he knew what was going through her head, but said nothing and turned to Naruto. "Well kid, you had the right idea in seeking help. No way in hell could you survive tonight on your own. "Naruto muttered something under his breath and Teuchi grinned. "Luckily for you, you came to the right place!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

Teuchi chuckled. "Naruto my boy, I've been around food all my life, and I've served all sorts of customers. It's only natural I'd know a thing or two about proper table manners, which is something that you, unfortunately, lack."

The blond ignored the playful jibe and looked up at Teuchi with almost pleading eyes. "Really ossan, you mean it? You can teach me?"

"Of course I can," Teuchi laughed. "In fact, if you can get what I have to teach you, there will be some free ramen in it for you."

That was all it took to convince Naruto, and with a thumbs up and sparkling grin reminiscent of one spandex wearing taijutsu master, he responded with a resounding, "Yosh, when can we start!?"

"We can start now Naruto-kun," replied Ayame, walking up to stand beside her father, having been snapped out of her romantic fantasies by the blonde's enthusiastic yelling. "Unless there's anything else dad needs to add?" She looked towards her father.

The ramen maker shook his head. "Not at the moment, no. Now," he stated, "what I have in mind is for Naruto to practise his table manners while eating ramen. Given how much he loves the stuff, if he can eat ramen politely, he can eat anything politely."

A grin started to form on the blonde's face as he considered the implications of what he'd just heard. "Then that means…"

"Correct," Teuchi sighed slightly, a hint of worry in his tone. "I'm giving you free reign to eat all the ramen you want, so long as you actually make an effort to learn what we'll be trying to teach you. As much as I like you Naruto, we still have other customers to take care of, so we can't have you eating all our food."

"You got it ossan," the blond replied with a cheeky grin. Several years ago he had made a deal with Teuchi to create a 'ramen cap'. Every week Naruto was only allowed to eat a specific amount of ramen, and no more than that. Teuchi claimed it was because Naruto kept eating through his stocks, and that there wasn't enough for other customers as a result. Naruto agreed, albeit reluctantly, mainly because he didn't want to deprive others of the joys of ramen.

Teuchi simply shook his head and Ayame giggled. "You want to start us off Ayame? I'm going to go cook some more noodles… I have a feeling we're going to need them.

"That's fine," the brunette replied. "In fact, I was hoping I'd get to start the lessons," she added with a small grin. As her father went into the back, Ayame turned to her impromptu pupil. "Now Naruto-kun, the first things you'll have to learn are to eat nicely and at a moderate pace while being able to properly maintain a conversation. If I see you swallow your food without chewing, open your mouth while chewing, or talk while there's still food in your mouth…" she pulled from behind her a wooden cooking spoon and waved it threateningly in his direction.

A bead of sweat trickled down Naruto's temple. _'A wooden spoon? Pfft, can't be any worse than what Sakura-chan put me through when we were kids.'_

Several hours later a pouting Naruto was walking down the street, gingerly rubbing his red and swollen right hand. _'Gahh, who knew Ayame-neechan could hit so hard for a civilian? She could give Iruka-sensei some lessons on discipline.'_

After blowing on his hand a bit, the blond pulled from his pocket a thin and saggy looking toad shaped wallet. "I'm sorry for putting you through that Gama-chan," he said sadly, "but rest assured it was for a good cause." The wallet's eyes bore into Naruto's, almost as if it was glaring at him. He shook the thought from his head and continued walking.

Despite how painful and taxing on his funds it was, he felt he had learnt a lot from Teuchi and Ayame. He was almost positive that, at least manners-wise, things at the Hyuuga compound would go smoothly. The next thing he had to take care of was clothes shopping. Given his past, he had never had a reason to go out and buy fancy clothes, and he was never invited to any gatherings that required such a thing.

Naruto grumbled. _'This formal thing is such a drag.'_

* * *

 **AN: Who will help Naruto out with his shopping issues? Find out next time on Meet the Parent!**

 **Hope this was an enjoyable introduction for what I plan to be a three chapter fic. Chapter 2 is 2/3 done, and should hopefully be out within the next few days. Until then, feedback for this chapter would be much appreciated.**


	2. Shopping with Iruka

**Meet the Parent**

 **Chapter 2 – Shopping with Iruka**

 _Last Chapter_

 _Despite how painful and taxing on his funds it was, he felt he had learnt a lot from Teuchi and Ayame. He was almost positive that, at least manners-wise, things at the Hyuuga compound would go smoothly. The next thing he had to take care of was clothes shopping. Given his past, he had never had a reason to go out and buy fancy clothes, and he was never invited to any gatherings that required such a thing._

 _Naruto grumbled. 'This formal thing is such a drag.'_

* * *

Since Naruto knew next to nothing about shopping, he mentally deliberated who he should ask for help. He crossed Sakura's and Ino's names off the list almost immediately. The pinkette had dragged him shopping once, having complained that he wore too much orange, and that it was unbefitting of a ninja. After several hours they had traversed dozens of stores, spent thousands of ryo, and come out of it with several bags full of clothes, the vast majority of which Naruto never even wore.

He figured Ino was pretty much the same, only she was the biggest gossip in Konoha, and he was sure if he told her the reason behind wanting to get new clothes, half of the village would have known about it by the time the sun had set. He had considered asking Tenten, but she was far more of a tomboy than the other two, and besides that, she was out of the village on a mission.

Gai had a lot of spare time on his hands these days, having been permanently confined to a wheelchair after the war, but no way in hell would Naruto ask the taijutsu master for fashion advice. Kakashi wasn't an option either, as he was too busy with his Hokage duties. Aside from that, Naruto wasn't sure about his fashion sense either, what with his habit of keeping his lower face hidden, as well as his perverse fascination with Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels.

In the end, the blond had decided ask his older brother figure for help. Iruka had never let him down, and he was a lot more normal than the other adults in his life. By the time he reached the academy, Naruto knew it was nearly time for classes to finish for the day. Standing beside a tree located near the entrance, he used his Touton no Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique), which he had learned from Jiraiya, to blend in with the bark. The last few times he had been to the academy he had been swarmed by fangirls. He shuddered at the memories, feeling a pang of sympathy for Sasuke.

Before too long the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, and scores of joyful students rushed out, happy to finally get to go home. When Naruto sensed that the area was clear, he cancelled his technique and strolled into the academy, his hands in his pockets. He walked over to Iruka's classroom and peered through the window, grinning when he saw his former sensei wiping down the chalkboard.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" he called as he opened the door.

The academy teacher seemed surprised at the sudden intrusion, but nonetheless appeared grateful that his favourite student had come by. "Hey Naruto, it's good to see you. What brings you to the academy? Surely it can't be to offer to give any more class demonstrations," he chuckled.

Naruto shuddered, mentally cursing Iruka for bringing that up. The last time he had volunteered as a guest speaker for Iruka's class, he was involved in an incident featuring duct tape, pencil shavings, sandpaper, a closet, and the ever dreaded fangirls. He glared at the man. "No, I have a problem and I was hoping you could help me with it."

After Naruto explained the situation to Iruka, the older man looked down at him with a pleasant smile on his face. "Well Naruto, you made the right choice in coming to me for help. Still," he added his smile changing to a smirk, "I can't help but think this is all a bit sudden. Next think I know, you'll be asking me to help you buy a suit for your wedding."

The blond blushed and tried to glare at his sensei, who just laughed in response. "I'm just kidding Naruto. Although there is some truth in what I said. You're growing up, and soon enough you'll have a family of your own to take care of." He paused. "I'm proud of you Naruto. You've come a long way from the loudmouthed blond who once painted the Hokage monument."

Naruto blushed once again at the praise and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, thanks Iruka-sensei. Now, can we get a move on?"

Iruka nodded. "Sure thing, just give me a minute to finish packing up my stuff.

Several minutes later the pair were walking down the street away from the academy, with Iruka leading the way. "A formal dinner at the Hyuuga compound eh? Looks like someone's moving up in the world," he chuckled.

Naruto fought back the blush this time and snorted. "Well, if I'm going to be Hokage once Kakashi-sensei retires, I gotta get used to stuff like this." The older male nodded, not seeming surprised by the answer. "Say, Iruka-sensei, where exactly are we going?"

The academy teacher smiled at his former student. "I was wondering when you'd ask. An old acquaintance of mine owns a place called Kensei's that sells clothing for all types of formal occasions. I think he'll have just what you're looking for."

Naruto nodded in response. Given that he was in completely uncharted territory, he trusted that the chuunin knew what he was talking about. Eventually the two stopped before a small but well maintained building, and Iruka led the way inside.

There was a lone man standing behind the counter reading a book. He raised his head at the sound of customers and grinned at who he saw. "Ah, Iruka-san, it's good to see you again!" He then noticed the other person standing beside Iruka, and had to do a double take at what he saw. "Well if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto! What a pleasant surprise!"

Naruto eyed the man behind the counter with interest. He was a short, thin fellow, clad in a green changshan with a yellow trim, black pants, and a black bowler hat, with a fu manchu moustache framing his jaw. However, it was the familiar orange book he had in his hand that caused Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly. _'Seriously? Is every old guy in this village a pervert?'_

Iruka saw where the blonde's eyes had wandered to and cleared his throat before he could say anything. "Naruto, this is Ma Kensei, he and I go way back."

Naruto waved a hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet you."

The moustached man bowed low. "The pleasure is all mine Naruto-san. It's an honour to have you in my humble little store," he said with a grin.

"Indeed," Iruka chuckled. "Now Naruto, why don't you go and have a look around and see if anything interests you? I need to catch up with Kensei-san for a bit, but I'll be with you shortly."

The blond nodded and left the two older men to their business as he started browsing the different aisles. He saw all manner of fancy looking clothing, most of which he was completely unfamiliar with. He found it slightly overwhelming; it was as if he had stepped into a completely different dimension. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned towards the kimono section and started searching for something that piqued his interest.

Several minutes later, Naruto, eyes sparkling in wonder, had found what he believed to be the perfect kimono. The blond stared in awe at the piece of clothing before him; taking in its pure orange colour and sleek yet simple design. He would never claim to be an expert on fashion, but Naruto knew this was some top-of-the-line stuff.

"Are you serious Naruto? That thing is hideous!"

The blond frowned as he was broken out of his daze, and turned his head away from the orange kimono to glare at Iruka, who had no doubt finished talking about some less-than-savoury topics with the shopkeeper. The scar faced chuunin's eyes were wide open and his mouth was twisted into what looked like a disgusted frown.

"You've got to be joking Iruka-sensei!" Naruto retorted. "It's perfect! Let's get it!"

Iruka's frown deepened and his eyes widened; something Naruto didn't think was possible. After a few moments the academy instructor shook his head furiously from side to side, muttering under his breath, "No, no, no, can't let that happen! Disaster! It'd be a disaster!"

This piqued Naruto's curiosity. "What would be a disaster Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stopped his shaking and turned his shocked gaze onto the blonde. "You wearing that… that abomination into the Hyuuga compound!" he exclaimed. "They're not used to having such glaringly bright… things walking through their halls! You'd probably blind them, and you know how sensitive they are about their eyes!"

Naruto frowned at that. While he didn't like having his favourite colour be disrespected, he certainly wanted to make a good impression on Hinata's family. And if that meant swallowing his pride and conceding defeat to Iruka, he'd do it. "Ok Iruka-sense," he muttered, "you win. I won't buy it."

Iruka let out a deep breath. "That's a relief." He smiled. "I'm sorry about this Naruto, but you know I only want what's best for you."

The blonde's lips quirked into a small smile. "Thanks Iruka-sensei… but can we get a move on then?"

The chuunin chuckled. "Of course. Now, let's have a look at what Kensei-san's got in stock."

Naruto followed Iruka through the store, and was led through several aisles. He was shocked at how many different types of kimonos there were, as well as the variety of patterns they had. One kimono in particular, which looked as if someone had tipped a tub of paint onto it and smeared it with their elbows, made him want to gag. _'And Iruka-sensei thought my fashion sense was bad… at least I don't dress like a clown.'_

His mind immediately formed an image of Sasuke dressed in a clown suit, entertaining little children at a birthday party, and he snickered. Aside from that thought, traipsing through the aisles looking at kimonos was a chore. There were so many different types that he didn't see anything that stood out as good. Most of the designs were just… boring, lame and non-expressive. That just wasn't Naruto's style. At least Iruka seemed to know what he was doing.

"Ah-ha!"

At the sound of Iruka's voice Naruto stopped walking, and followed the chuunin's gaze with his own to see what had caught his attention. His eyes widened slightly as he took in a sleek blue kimono that was neither too dark nor too light, with a dark blue, almost black, belt around the middle. It actually looked kind of cool in Naruto's opinion.

At that moment Kensei appeared, and Naruto briefly wondered whether the moustached man had been following him and Iruka around while they browsed the store. "A most excellent find, Iruka-san," commented Kensei, stroking his moustache. "Yes, I can see the appeal of it. Made from my finest silk and with a shade of blue perfectly matching Naruto-san's eyes… you have a good eye for quality my friend. As you can see, the obi isn't too large, but its dark blue colour provides a perfect contrast to the light blue…"

Naruto ignored Kensei's ramblings and stared at the kimono with interest. He tried to picture himself wearing it, confidently strutting through the Hyuuga compound, a sea of awestruck, pale eyes trailing his every movement. He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"… it would perfectly compliment the kimono, don't you think Naruto?"

Naruto was broken from his thoughts by Iruka asking him a question. "Huh, what?"

The chuunin gave him a stern, almost scolding look. "I was saying, Kensei-san has been kind enough to find a haori that he believes would perfectly compliment your kimono, and I must say I agree with him. What do you think?"

Naruto turned his gaze over to the shopkeeper, who was holding a dark blue coat-like object – a haori – that was the same colour as the obi of the kimono they were looking at, with a light blue cuff at the sleeves. However, what really caught the blonde's attention was the inside of the haori, which was a dark shade of orange. Naruto grinned widely. "This is perfect!"

Kensei chuckled, and Iruka gave a small smile. "I'm glad you like it Naruto," he told his former student. "Would you like to go try it on?"

The blond frowned. Trying on clothes was something he absolutely despised. It made him feel like he was a doll being paraded on display. "Uh…"

Luckily, Kensei came to his rescue. "Not to worry Iruka-san," the moustached man commented jovially, "I had Naruto-san fitted the moment he walked through the door. I can assure you that the kimono and haori we have here are perfect for him." At Iruka's questioning look, Kensei grinned. "It's a handy skill I've picked up over the years."

Naruto perked up, and Iruka relented with a sigh. "Well ok then, if you're sure."

With that the two shinobi followed Kensei to the counter, where a pair of simple black geta and white tabi socks were resting. At Naruto's look, Iruka answered, "I took the liberty of finding you appropriate footwear for tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Naruto mumbled, before giving the chuunin a grateful look. "Thanks a bunch Iruka-sensei… I don't know how I would've managed this without you."

Iruka gave him a warm smile. "You're like my little brother Naruto, it's practically my job to help you prepare for these things."

The blond blushed as he turned to Kensei and took out Gama-chan. "How much do I owe ya?" he asked the shopkeeper.

A grin formed on Kensei's face. "That'll be 5000 ryo."

Naruto paled as his thoughts trailed to his 'training' with Ayame earlier that day, and how sad and deflated Gama-chan looked afterwards. He shuddered at thought of the financial state he'd be in after buying these clothes, and his stomach churned at the prospect of ration bars for meals.

The sound of a cash register beeping broke Naruto from his depressing thoughts, and he cast a surprised look at Iruka, who had just been handed a receipt from Kensei, along with a bag full of the clothes he bought. What had brought this on?

As if Iruka could read his former pupil's mind, he smiled. "I know what you're going to say, but consider this an older brother giving his younger brother a gift," he said, handing Naruto the bag.

"Thanks again Iruka-sense… I really appreciate it." The blond accepted the gift, an immense feeling of gratitude swirling inside him, and inwardly resolved to buy Iruka a present after his next paycheque. Perhaps he would enjoy a ticket to those new hot sprints that opened up recently on the outskirts of Konoha? Sai and Kiba had told him good things about the place.

As the two shinobi left the store, a smiling Kensei bowing as they did so, Iruka turned to Naruto. "Nervous about tonight? he asked?

Naruto scoffed. "Please, it's just dinner with some stuffy old man, how hard can it be?" However, despite the outward confidence he was projecting, the blond felt slightly nervous about the whole thing. The concept of it was so alien to him, and while he wouldn't care as much if it was just his ass on the line, it affected Hinata as well. He wanted to continue seeing her, and that meant he needed to make a good impression in front of her father. World saviour or not, this wasn't really something he could fight his way out of.

Iruka gave him a knowing smile and chuckled. "Ok, just checking." He then came to a halt. "I'll come by anyway an hour before you have to leave, just to check up on you and see if you need any help.

Naruto stopped walking too, noticing that they had just come to a fork in the road, and would have to part ways. He felt a slight sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, but forced a smile on his face and turned to the chuunin. "Thanks Iruka-sensei… really. You've been such a great help to me today, I don't know what I would've done have done without you."

The scarred man gave a small laugh and ruffled Naruto's hair, then turned to the left and began walking in the direction of his house. "I'll see you tonight Naruto," he called back, lifting his right hand as if to say goodbye.

"Yeah, see you then," Naruto spoke under his breath. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach deepened, and he suddenly felt alone and somewhat… frightened? _'Get a grip you moron!'_ he told himself, again forcefully curving his lips into a smile. _'You kicked Madara's ass, you kicked Kaguya's ass, you kicked Toneri's ass… this should be a piece of cake, right!?'_ The fake smile was then replaced by a stern frown. _'Right?'_

The now sulking blond turned to the right and started walking home, his mind thinking up ridiculous scenarios, most of which involved an enraged Hiashi closing all his tenketsu, then literally booting him to some obscure location in the shinobi world. He shuddered suddenly as he pictured himself landing in Killer Bee's bathtub as the Hachibi jinchuuriki practiced his rhymes, and not for the first time cursed his imaginative mind.

* * *

 **AN: That's chapter 2 done! I would've liked to get this chapter out a bit sooner, but I was extremely busy this week, and aside from that I had a bit of trouble trying to make the shopping trip as interesting as possible. I think it turned out alright in the end. Feedback would be much appreciated.**

 **Realistically, the next chapter will most likely be up by the following weekend. As much as I'd like to be able to write more often, teaching during prac is exhausting the hell out of me. Until next time!**


	3. Dinner with Hiashi

**Meet the Parent**

 **Chapter 3 – Dinner with Hiashi**

 _Last Chapter_

" _Yeah, see you then," Naruto spoke under his breath. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach deepened, and he suddenly felt alone and somewhat… frightened? 'Get a grip you moron!' he told himself, again forcefully curving his lips into a smile. 'You kicked Madara's ass, you kicked Kaguya's ass, you kicked Toneri's ass… this should be a piece of cake, right!?' The fake smile was then replaced by a stern frown. 'Right?'_

 _The now sulking blond turned to the right and started walking home, his mind thinking up ridiculous scenarios, most of which involved an enraged Hiashi closing all his tenketsu, then literally booting him to some obscure location in the shinobi world. He shuddered suddenly as he pictured himself landing in Killer Bee's bathtub as the Hachibi jinchuuriki practiced his rhymes, and not for the first time cursed his imaginative mind._

* * *

"Stop fumbling around with your obi Naruto, you look fine!"

A grumbling Naruto threw his hands to his sides and gave Iruka a small glare. "Are you sure? This doesn't feel right."

There weren't any ill intentions behind the blonde's current demeanour, but he was loathe to admit that the stress of the night was getting to him.

"Positive," Iruka said with a smile. "The reason it feels weird is because you're not used to wearing these types of clothes. So don't worry so much, you look great."

Naruto sighed and sank into his couch, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei," he remarked, "I'm not used to this, ya know? "He then looked his former teacher in the eye. "I keep worrying about what will happen if this goes wrong. I don't want to lose Hinata-chan."

He didn't want to lose Hinata. Not after it took him so long to realise how much she meant to him. But Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about it. Stick him on a battlefield and ask him to kick untold amounts of ass, and he'd be right at home. But ask him to have dinner at his girlfriend's house while trying to make a good impression in front of her ridiculously strict and scary father, and he'd be the first to admit he was out of his depth. And unfortunately for him, this wasn't a problem he would solve with a well placed Rasengan.

Iruka chuckled, much to Naruto's dismay, causing the Uzumaki to send another glare his way. "I'm surprised to see you doubting yourself so much Naruto," Iruka commented. "You talk as if you're some loser off the street, not a two-time saviour of the world."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but a hand from Iruka silenced him. "Hear me out," the chuunin said. "You're a hero Naruto, someone who has saved the world twice. People all over the world know your name. You're next in line to be Hokage. You keep downplaying your qualities while building up your negative traits. Your unfamiliarity with formal dinners… that doesn't define you, and you shouldn't let it distress you either. You're a good person with countless positive traits, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

Naruto said nothing for a few moments, choosing instead to simply contemplate Iruka's words. Eventually, he opened his mouth, "But I don't want just any girl. I want Hinata-chan."

Iruka gave the blond a warm smile. "Hinata loves you for who you are. Yes, it's important to brush up on your manners for tonight, as well as look presentable in front of her father, but don't let tonight change the kind of person you are."

" **He's right you know,"** commented the booming voice of Kurama. **"I befriended a loudmouthed blond idiot who kept talking about how he'd make everyone acknowledge him, not a sad sack of crap wallowing in self-pity."**

Naruto let out a deep sigh and looked his former teacher in the eye. "Thanks Iruka-sensei… thanks for all your help. I don't know how I'd manage without it."

Iruka gave a hearty chuckle and clapped Naruto on the back. "You'd find a way Naruto," he remarked. "You always do in the end. And that's another one of your positive traits."

For the first time that evening, Naruto let a genuine smile grace his lips. He looked at the clock on the wall. "6:45… time to go," he observed, a resolute look of determination finding its way to his face.

The chuunin stood up as well. "I'll walk with you part of the way there," he said, his warm smile ever present.

It was a somewhat chilly evening, and a light breeze ruffled Naruto's kimono as he stepped out of his apartment and locked the door. Thankfully, the fabric was of a high enough quality to keep him warm. The sun had just about set and countless stars were twinkling in the clear night sky.

Naruto took in the sight with a sense of foreboding, but his earlier chat with Iruka steeled his resolve. So, with a firm smile on his face, he set off towards the Hyuuga compound, his former teacher at his side.

The two shinobi only made light conversation on the way there. Iruka seemed content to let Naruto gather his thoughts, and the blond was only too happy to oblige him. There wasn't really anything else that needed to be said between them.

In Naruto's head the time seemed to fly by, so it was with great surprise that he realised he had arrived on the outskirts of the Hyuuga district. Iruka came to a stop beside him and clapped his former pupil on the back.

"Well Naruto, this is where we part ways," he said. "Remember what we talked about and you'll be fine. Don't stress. I believe in you."

Naruto, mind somewhat appeased, flashed the chuunin a grin and a thumbs up. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I got this 'ttebayo!" His grin then turned into a soft smile. "And thanks again for everything Iruka-sensei, I really appreciate it."

Iruka laughed. "Not a problem Naruto. Now go and enjoy yourself. I'll come check up on you tomorrow morning and see how things went." With that the scarred chunnin turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, raising one hand in a wave as he did so.

Naruto watched Iruka turn the corner, and then clenched his right fist determinedly. With a casual expression on his face he resumed his journey to the Hyuuga compound, taking slight solace in the fact that there were very few people mulling about the area. The few Hyuuga that were out gave him small smiles and nods, which he returned. The blond briefly wondered whether they knew about his dinner with Hiashi. The Hyuuga were a rather private and stoic group from what he'd seen, but he wouldn't be surprised if gossip still got around from time to time.

Before too long his destination popped into view. Naruto's confident strides came to a halt as he took a moment to observe the compound from the outside. A high and finely patterned wooden wall enclosed the large rectangular dwelling, with a pointed grey tiled roof resting above. In the middle of the wall was a massive wooden door that was a darker shade of brown than the rest of the wall, and on its sides stood two stoic Hyuuga shinobi donning their trademark white robes and blank faces.

Upon seeing the blond, the Hyuuga guards bowed. "We've been expecting you Uzumaki-san. Kou-san will escort you to the dining room," the one standing on the right said as his partner pushed open the door.

Naruto bowed back. "Thank you." As he passed through the door he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smirk underneath the guards' stoic façade, but he immediately pushed that though from his mind. They were Hyuuga after all.

"Ahh, Uzumaki-san, I'm pleased to see you've made it." Naruto turned his head towards the voice belonging to Hyuuga Kou, who had just stepped into view.

The blond gave him a small smile in reply, then turned his attention to the sight in front of him. He was standing on a wooden floor that bordered a large, beautifully decorated garden with a fancy looking stone ornament in the centre. There was a shouji door on each of the four sides of the double story home, no doubt leading to other parts of the compound; many of which Naruto assumed looked very similar to this one.

"I hope our humble dwelling is fitting to your tastes, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto gave Kou a sheepish grin, slightly embarrassed at how he was caught staring. "Ahh, sorry Kou-san, I just couldn't help but admire the architecture. It's quite different from the rest of Konoha."

As subtle as it was, he saw Kou puff his chest out slightly. "Of course, we Hyuuga pride ourselves on our class and sophistication. You won't find a finer place in all of Konoha. Now, if you would follow me please, Uzumaki-san," the Hyuuga ordered. "We don't want to keep Hiashi-sama waiting."

As Naruto gave himself a mental fist pump at having successfully appealed to a Hyuuga's sense of pride, Kou stepped through one of the shouji doors and embarked on a winding path through the compound. The blond trailed behind him, trying to memorise the way, but it all looked the same to him; long narrow corridors with white panelled walls and sliding doors were everywhere. He certainly wouldn't have guessed, based on the exterior gardens, that everything inside the compound was so… monotonous in appearance, but then again it somewhat suited the Hyuuga.

Finally Kou came to a halt before a door that was slightly larger than the others, braced himself, and opened it.

Inside was a large, mostly empty room, consisting of the same wooden floorboards and white panelled walls, but in the centre stood a small squared table; wooden but far darker in colour than the floorboards. There were four large and extraordinarily comfy looking cushions on each of the four sides, and three of them happened to be occupied.

On one side sat a stoic looking Hanabi, wearing a long-sleeved, tan-colour kimono with red flames at the hem, and a white obi. As Naruto's eyes briefly passed her's, he saw the tiniest hint of what looked like a mischievous glimmer.

Opposite the young Hyuuga sat Hinata, and Naruto had to bite his cheek to stop his jaw from dropping. His girlfriend wore a long-sleeved, light orange kimono with a pretty flower pattern, and a purple obi. Her long hair – tied back into a bun with an orange ribbon bearing the same flowered pattern – was arranged so that her dark bangs framed her angelic face perfectly. That, and the small smile she gave him, illuminated her features in such a way that he felt his stomach do cartwheels.

It took every ounce of willpower gained through year after year of exceedingly harsh training to tear his gaze away from his gorgeous girlfriend, and onto the pale, expressionless orbs of Hyuuga Hiashi; who was clad in a crisp white kimono. The Hyuuga patriarch's eyes bored into Naruto's, greatly unnerving the blond. Time seemed to stop, and he felt as if his entire being was under examination. However difficult it was though, the blond maintained his stare. If this was a test of some sort, he wasn't going to let Hiashi come out on top.

After what seemed like a veritable eternity, a small smile appeared on Hiashi's otherwise emotionless face. "Right on time Naruto-san. Please, join us," he said, gesturing to the empty cushion opposite him. "Kou, you may leave us."

As Naruto went to take a seat, Kou bowed and swiftly left the room. Sitting in seiza was not a problem for the blond; his body was far too well trained for something so trivial to cause discomfort. However, he did inwardly curse his luck at having to sit directly opposite Hiashi; where the elder Hyuuga could scrutinise his every move. He certainly wouldn't put it past him either.

Once he was seated, Naruto felt it was prudent to say something. "Thank you for the invitation Hiashi-sama," he spoke in his most formal tone, hoping he hadn't said something stupid.

Hiashi waved his hand as if scoffing. "No need to thank me Naruto-san," he replied. "It is I who should be thanking you, for you have saved not one, but both of my daughters."

The blonde's cheeks reddened at the unexpected praise and he scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, it was nothing. I'm sure any other Konoha shinobi would've done the same."

"But regardless, you were the one who stepped up, so thank you," Hiashi said, bowing slightly.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by the fact that the ever stern Hyuuga clan leader was actually thanking him, but all things considered, he supposed he deserved it. The Uzumaki then felt a sudden surge of pride, and most of the reservations he had about the night vanished. Maybe Hiashi wasn't going to grill him for going out with his daughter. Maybe he wasn't secretly planning to Juuken Naruto into an early grave. Maybe everything would be alright.

As if sensing Naruto's mental deliberation, Hiashi cleared his throat. "With that said, I believe it's time we ate. Further discussion can wait until after dinner."

Naruto then felt some of his joy evaporate. Further discussion? About what? A quick glance at Hiashi out of the corner of his eye showed the Hyuuga looking at him with an unreadable expression, making the blond resist the urge to gulp.

As if by some saving grace, one of the several doors in the room slid open and two Hyuuga women walked in, both carrying a handful of… something. They took turns placing whatever they were holding on the table; the first women set down four bowls of steaming golden soup in front of the four diners, while the second placed some weird looking, thin silvery objects beside the bowls.

With that done, the two women bowed and left the room. Naruto however, failed to notice this, as he was too busy staring at the odd silver contraptions before him.

"It seems our guest is slightly confused as to what the dining utensils placed before him are." The blond looked up at Hiashi's words, and for a split second saw a strange gleam in his eye. "Hanabi, perhaps you could explain the situation to Naruto-san?"

Despite trying to appear as stoic as her father, the youngest Hyuuga couldn't help the corner of her lips quirk upwards. "Certainly otou-sama. Naruto-san, we have decided to do something different for dinner tonight, and went with a western approach. Instead of using chopsticks, westerners use these dining utensils when eating. The utensil with the rounded bit at the end is called a spoon, and it is used when eating soups or other liquids. The utensil with the pointed parts at the end is called a fork, and is used to impale things such as salads, vegetables and meats, so that you can bring them to your mouth. The last object, which you should be most familiar with, is a knife. It is somewhat like a kunai, except it is used for cutting food, and is used in tandem with a fork."

Naruto heard Hanabi's explanations, but was too shocked to properly register them. Inwardly, he was weeping at the fact that most of his earlier preparation learning to eat politely with chopsticks was wasted. _'Curse you Hiashi,'_ he thought, _'I bet you did this on purpose just to embarrass me.'_ The Uzumaki wouldn't put it past the elder Hyuuga to, somehow, know about all the effort he put in trying to properly prepare for tonight, and attempt to sabotage him.

Naruto risked a glance at Hinata, and saw his girlfriend giving him a small smile with a hint of… pity? To Hell with that! He didn't want to be pitied! He defeated Ootsutsuki Kaguya; a person damn near akin to a living goddess! He wasn't going to let a bunch of dining utensils defeat him! After all, how hard could it be to eat food?

"Ahh, my apologies Hiashi-sama, I was simply caught off-guard. This was quite unexpected after all. However, it shouldn't be a problem," he said, giving the Hyuuga patriarch his most charming smile. _'You can't beat me with just that old man, 'ttebayo!'_

Hiashi gave the Uzumaki a small smile. "I'm pleased to hear that Naruto-san," he commented. "After all, it would be a real shame if our dinner got off to a bad start, especially after we've been looking forward to it for so long. Now, let us begin."

With a collective "itadakimasu," the quartet dug in. Naruto picked up his spoon, which he remembered was used for soup, but hesitated. He once again glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, and saw the way she was holding her spoon. She waited a second before putting it to her bowl, gave her boyfriend a quick wink, then began eating.

Had this not been such a formal occasion, Naruto would've smiled, leaned over, and given Hinata a big kiss on the cheek. Not for the first time he wanted to smack himself for being ignorant of her feelings for so long.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, he mimicked her grip, put his spoon to his bowl, and scooped up a spoonful of soup. He resisted the urge to smirk at how easy that was, and brought it to his mouth. _'Mmm, chicken, can't go wrong with that.'_

It was a familiar flavour, and the taste was superb. After the first swallow Naruto had to resist the urge to lick his lips. _'No, bad Naruto,'_ he scolded himself. _'There's a time for that, and this is not it.'_ He could've sworn he saw Hinata give him a barely noticeable nod of approval.

Mentally patting himself on the back, he looked up and saw Hiashi – spoon in soup – giving the blond his patented Hyuuga stare. The corner of his lips twitched. "I take it the soup is to your liking, Naruto-san?"

The Uzumaki put his spoon down and nodded. "It's delicious. Add in some noodles and it could give Ichiraku a run for its money," he remarked, then had to hold in a grimace. That couldn't have been the right thing to say, could it?

To Naruto's relief, Hiashi chuckled. "I have heard of your love for Ichiraku Ramen. That is high praise indeed. My chefs will be delighted to hear it."

The blond almost breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there he was worried he had offended the Hyuuga, who were renowned for their pride. He then saw in the periphery of his vision a miniscule smirk playing on Hanabi's lips, and a small smile on Hinata's.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, and Naruto was pleased to note that he had remembered all of Ayame's teachings. Despite not being able to use chopsticks, the principles of proper dining etiquette remained the same. Once everyone was done eating, one of the Hyuuga women from before came in, collected all their bowls, and left.

"Well, that was a pleasant way to start a meal, if I do say so myself," Hiashi began. "I'm sure the main course will be just as pleasant," he finished with a chuckle.

Naruto shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. Something about that chuckle seemed a bit off to him. He awaited with bated breath as, moments after the first Hyuuga woman left, the second came in bearing a large plate with a lid on top.

She placed it down onto the table and lifted the lid, and to Naruto's surprise he saw a variety of meats arranged neatly around the plate. There were chicken fillets and drumsticks, pork chops, steaks, and sausages. He had to resist the urge to drool at the sight.

As the server left, Hiashi spoke, "In keeping with tonight's western theme, I thought it would be nice to have a barbeque. As you'll notice, it's quite different from what you'd get at Yakiniku Q." Naruto nodded; that much was obvious. "Like before, I hope this is to your liking?" the elder Hyuuga asked.

"It's perfect Hiashi-sama," Naruto replied, glad that the meal wasn't something unusual and frightening like he initially feared. The blond then cursed inwardly, remembering how he wasn't used to eating barbeque with western dining utensils.

As if sensing his guest's dilemma, Hiashi smiled, and picked up his knife and fork. "Do not worry Naruto-san, I have not forgotten that you are unfamiliar with eating without chopsticks. As a gracious host, in order to prevent any unfortunate accidents, I feel it best I demonstrate to you exactly how to use a knife and fork."

Before Naruto could give the Hyuuga patriarch his thanks, he had to stifle a wince. Hiashi jabbed his fork into a sausage with unnecessary force; the utensil making a disturbing squelching sound as it penetrated the meat. Not paying it any attention, the elder Hyuuga brought the sausage to his plate and used the knife to separate it from the fork.

"Now watch carefully Naruto-san," Hiashi ordered in a stern voice, "we don't want to have any unfortunate accidents." With his fork in his left hand, he stuck it into the middle of the sausage. Then, with his knife in his right hand, he began slowly cutting the sausage down into smaller pieces with the systematic precision of a surgeon.

With each slice Naruto resisted the urge to wince, but he was unable to stop a sickening feeling from surfacing in the pit of his stomach; and it wasn't from Kurama's booming laughter. To make sure he wasn't going insane, he glanced at the other two diners, and what he saw wasn't a big comfort.

Hanabi was staring at her father's plate with wide eyes and a gaping mouth – the shock on her face was tangible. Hinata though, was beet red, and was covering her eyes with shaking hands. She too seemed visibly distraught at the sight. Hiashi, however, was unnervingly calm. If he was aware of the other's discomfort, he didn't pay it attention. Once the sausage was diced up into several perfectly even slices, the elder Hyuuga put down the cutlery and turned his pale orbs onto Naruto's.

"As you can see Naruto-san, I am very well versed in the use of a knife for non-combat purposes," he stated. "I hope you found my… demonstration most helpful."

Naruto resisted the urge to gulp, and nodded his head meekly. "Indeed I did Hiashi-sama," he stuttered. "Thank you."

The Hyuuga patriarch smiled. "Excellent. Now, please, help yourself. It would be a shame for the food to go cold."

The rest of the dinner was a relatively subdued affair, as nothing was spoken between the diners. There was still a strange, uncomfortable air around the table; mainly due to Hiashi's demonstration with the knife. Naruto wasn't used to such a sombre atmosphere at meal times, but he knew how important this dinner was, so he didn't comment on it. Instead, he focused on enjoying his food.

And enjoy it he did.

Like the soup, the barbeque was exquisite, and Naruto helped himself to at least one of everything except the sausages. No – he was still too traumatised from before to even attempt to try a sausage. It looked like the Hyuuga sisters felt the same way, as neither of them touched a sausage. Hiashi though, didn't seem to mind, and if he noticed their hesitation, he didn't comment on it. Luckily for Naruto one good thing did come out of having paid close attention to Hiashi's demonstration; he now knew how to use a knife and fork.

Once everyone was done, their plates and the leftovers were taken away, and a cup of tea was placed before each of the four diners.

Hiashi was the first to take a sip, after which he turned his attention to his guest. "Now, Naruto-san, I have already heard a recount of the unfortunate events concerning Hanabi's kidnapping from my daughters," he said, "but I would like to hear the version of events from the point of view of the man chiefly responsible for her rescue. Is that alright?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't have a problem with it. Are Hinata…-san and Hanabi-san ok with me talking about it?" he asked, gesturing to the sisters.

Hiashi gave the blond a small smile. "Your concern for my daughters is touching," he remarked, "but rest assured, I have discussed this with my daughters, and neither of them has a problem with it. Isn't that right girls?"

"Hai, otou-sama," they replied.

"Ahh, ok then. Well, it began like this…"

Naruto then recounted everything that happened from the moment Hinata got attacked; to their mission briefing; to their journey to the moon; and finally to the destruction of the Tenseigan and Toneri's defeat. Of course, he left out all the intimate moments between himself and Hinata – he wouldn't be surprised if Hiashi was already aware of some of them, but he certainly wasn't going to breach the topic unless he was forced to, which he was sure would come eventually. But that was a problem for Future Naruto to deal with. In the meantime, he was fine with being blissfully ignorant.

When he finished, Hiashi nodded a couple of times. "Hmm, yes," he began, "that certainly fits in with everything else I have heard. I must commend you, Naruto-san, on your masterful performance in your battle against Toneri, as well as your role in the mission. Myself, and the rest of the Hyuuga, are in your debt."

Once again taken aback by the praise, Naruto held up his hands. "Like I said, it was nothing," he chuckled uneasily.

"Well regardless, we are still grateful," Hiashi reaffirmed. "With that out of the way though, tell me Naruto-san – what are your intentions regarding my eldest daughter?"

The Uzumaki's heart sank. There it was. He knew Hiashi would bring it up eventually. He was just surprise it took so long. Maybe the old man wanted him to let his guard down just to torture him some more.

"I beg your pardon Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm.

"You heard me Naruto-san," the elder Hyuuga replied. "I am well aware of the goings on in the village, even moreso when they concern my own household."

Naruto glanced at the Hyuuga sisters out of the corner of his eyes. Hanabi had a tiny smirk on her face, while Hinata was blushing a fierce crimson. The blond sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say Hiashi-sama," he began. "It was only recently that I discovered just how much Hinata…-chan meant to me. She was always there for me; silently supporting me and standing by my side when nobody else would. She helped me in so many ways, for so many years, and for a long time I was too blind to even notice it. Not a day goes by where I don't regret that, and not a moment goes by where I don't wish I could change the past.

"I… love your daughter Hiashi-sama… I love her with all my heart. I love her more than any other person, any other thing on this planet – even ramen. I love her more than the Akimichi love food. I love her more than the Aburame love bugs. I love her more than the Inuzuka love dogs. I love her more than Tsunade-baachan loves gambling, and more than Kakashi-sensei loves his perverted books. And those feelings will never change. Is that what you want to hear, Hiashi-sama?"

"Naruto-kun…" the Uzumaki looked over towards Hinata and saw tears streaming down her beautiful face. He wanted more than anything to reach over and gently brush them away, but now wasn't the time.

He then turned his gaze over to Hiashi, who still had the same stern expression on his stoic face. He also noticed Hanabi smiling while her eyes watered, but she was able to reign in her tears.

"Naruto-san," the Hyuuga patriarch spoke. "I don't need my Byakugan to see that your words are genuine, or that your intentions are pure. I have been paying close attention to your body language and facial expressions all evening. I have noticed every subtle glance you gave her, and that look in your eyes is one I see every time I look into the mirror and think about my late wife. I know you mean every single word you said.

"There is nothing I want more than for my daughter to be happy. I've made a lot of mistakes raising her, and, just like you, I wish I could go back in time and rectify them, but I can't. All I can do now is try to make up for them in any way I can… but you must understand Naruto-san; it is extremely rare for Hyuuga to marry outside of the clan, and when the daughter of the clan head is concerned, it is just about unheard of."

"With all due respect Hiashi-san," Naruto began, then steeled himself, "while I respect your clan and your history, you guys need to grow the hell up and stop being so damn old-fashioned." Hanabi gasped, and Hinata's eyes shot open in silent shock. Naruto closed his eyes, then reopened them. There was no turning back now. "How long has your clan been torn apart by that archaic segregation? How long does your clan want to isolate itself from the rest of the world? Times are changing Hiashi-sama; there is no more conflict between the five great shinobi villages, and all the minor villages are starting to embrace the peace as well.

"Why then, must there be internal conflict within our own clans? Why is it that if a child is born to one set of parents as opposed to another they deserve an ugly seal stamped on their foreheads that reduces them to a life of servitude to their own family? Where is the logic in that? Where is the humanity in that? Neji was one of the bravest and strongest people I've ever known, and he will always have a special place in my heart. Him being a branch member doesn't make him any less of a hero than a non-branded Hyuuga who gave their life in the war. Your way of life nearly destroyed him Hiashi-sama, and if he didn't come to his senses eventually, he never would've become the great person we all know him to be. But he was lucky, and in the end he managed to die with no regrets. But how many branch family members have died in battle feeling unloved and cursing their own fate as he once did?

"Tradition is good and all, and should be respected to a degree, but change is also good, and a necessary part of life. Without change you run the risk of getting stuck in the past. Just look at what happened to Toneri. I don't know how much power you have over these things Hiashi-sama, but your clan seriously needs to get with the times and stop trying to be so different. Because if they don't, then when I become Hokage, I'll do my damn best to make sure they do 'ttebayo!"

There was absolute silence. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours to Naruto. A sense of dread surfaced within him, and he wondered whether he'd just made a huge mistake.

The silence was broken – at first by chuckling, and then full blown laughter – by the most unexpected source. Hiashi's body was trembling, as if this was a foreign feeling to him. Naruto's brows furrowed. Was the old man mocking him?

As if the elder Hyuuga sensed Naruto's thoughts, he raised a hand. "Do not misunderstand my laughter Naruto-san. It's just that the last person to scold me like that was my late wife." The Uzumaki blushed; not sure what to make of the comparison. Before he could react though, Hiashi continued, "Truly, you raise some excellent points Naruto-san, and I don't know whether this will surprise you, but I agree with you wholeheartedly."

It did indeed surprise him. He expected Hiashi to go beast mode and Juuken him into paralysis, then strap a rock to his feet and throw him into a river, but this? "I…"

"I do agree that the Hyuuga clan needs to change," Hiashi interrupted, "but after being stuck in its ways for such a long time, change is extremely difficult to attain. And I don't know whether we will have changed by the time you become Hokage, Naruto-san, but I guarantee you, I will keep trying. And if nothing has happened by the time you become Hokage, then your efforts will have my full support."

Naruto cracked a smile. "Thank you Hiashi-sama."

"Still," Hiashi said suddenly, an uncharacteristic smirk forming on his lips, "I must commend you on your courage in speaking to me in such a way way. Despite what others may think, I am well aware of the effect I have on people."

The Uzumaki bowed his head. "Regardless, I apologise for my tone of voice Hiashi-sama. It was not my intention to offend you."

Hiashi chuckled. "None taken, Naruto-san. And for the record, I approve of your relationship with my daughter." All sense of dread suddenly lifted from Naruto's body, and was replaced by a blissful joy. "I'm sure some of the clan elders will object, but don't you worry about them – I'll make them see reason."

Naruto gave the Hyuuga patriarch a warm smile. "Thank you for your blessing Hiashi-sama. I promise I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know," Hiashi replied, calmly taking a sip of his tea. "In the meantime though, I feel it prudent to keep my cutting skills sharp." Naruto paled, and Hiashi took another sip. "I believe that's it for tonight, Naruto-san. Thank you for coming, and thank you for the pleasant conversation. Hinata, will you kindly see our guest out?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, otou-sama." She stood up and beckoned for Naruto to join her. "Come, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood up and followed his girlfriend, who had just opened the door. Just before he left the room though, a trademark grin found its way to the blonde's face. He turned back to the table, where Hiashi and Hanabi were drinking their tea. "Goodnight Hanabi-chan. Goodnight… tou-san."

Not waiting to see their reactions, Naruto swiftly left the room, grabbed Hinata's hand, and walked away from the vicinity. His girlfriend didn't object to the contact, but was looking at him with wide eyes. Naruto was pleased to note that all traces of the tears from earlier had disappeared.

Neither let go of the other's hand, but Hinata eventually took the lead and guided her boyfriend through the many monotonous corridors of the Hyuuga compound. Neither of the two said a word, but the silence between them was a comfortable one, and Naruto relished his girlfriend's touch. Being in the same room with her for so long without even holding her hand was agonising.

Soon they reached the massive gate that served as the compound's entrance. Hinata turned to look at the Uzumaki. "If it's alright with you, I'll walk with you to the edge of the Hyuuga district."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled as they put on their sandals, and opened the gate. The couple bid goodnight to the two guards and set off down the road. To Naruto's relief it was completely devoid of bystanders. It seemed the dinner ran a bit later than expected.

"You didn't say much tonight Hinata-chan," Naruto told the angelic woman beside him.

Hinata rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked. "I don't think what I wanted to say was appropriate in otou-san's presence."

Naruto's cheeks reddened, then he chuckled. "I know the feeling. You looked beautiful tonight Hinata-chan… you always look beautiful, but tonight you were… like an angel."

The Hyuuga let out a small laugh; the sound of which sent pleasant shivers down Naruto's spine. "You looked incredibly handsome tonight too Naruto-kun… even more that usual."

His heart warmed at the statement, and he leaned his head to the side, resting it gently just on top of hers. They walked a bit longer until Hinata spoke again, "Did you mean it Naruto-kun? What you told my father?"

Naruto lifted his head slightly and planted a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead. "Every word."

Hinata sighed contentedly and placed her arms around the blond. "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned the gesture; albeit with one arm around her waist. "I love you too Hinata-chan."

He then raised his head from where it rested and looked around from side to side. "Somehow I don't think we have complete privacy here…" With a tinge of regret he removed his arm from his girlfriend's waist and made a familiar hand gesture. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)"

With an audible pop a couple dozen clones appeared. "Alright guys, you know the drill!" Naruto ordered.

With a combined "yosh!" half of the clones transformed into exact replicas of Hinata. Each of the transformed clones partnered up with a non-transformed clone, joined hands, and the pairs took off in random directions.

The real Hinata allowed herself to be swept off her feet by Naruto's gentle touch, and he held her much like he did after Toneri's defeat. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan," he apologised as he bounded across rooftops. "You can't be too careful in an area with hundreds of Byakugan users."

She chuckled in response, and simply snuggled into his arms.

Before too long Naruto came to a stop. He set his girlfriend down carefully and she gasped. They were on one of the highest branches of one of the tallest trees in Konoha, and before them was a view of the entire village. Buildings of various sizes dotted the area, illuminated by streetlights and houselights. It was a gorgeous view, but it didn't compare to the beauty of the full moon, which rested just above them.

"Beautiful," Hinata said softly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Naruto replied, looking directly at her, "beautiful indeed."

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He returned the gesture.

"It's amazing how much Konoha has grown since the war," she mumbled into his shoulder. "First it was totalled by Nagato, and then Madara didn't do it any favours, and now look at it."

"The village is growing," Naruto commented, resting his chin gently on top of her head, "and the world is changing."

"Some things will never change though," Hinata remarked, removing her head from her boyfriend's chest and looking up into his eyes.

"No," Naruto said softly, returning the gesture. He stared into her enchanting orbs, lost in their eternal beauty. Their faces unconsciously drew closer. "Some things will never change."

The couple kissed in the warm glow of the moonlight – much like they had two weeks ago – away from any prying eyes and each in the sole company of the person they treasured most in the world.

* * *

 **AN: No, your eyes do not deceive you. I'm back, and with chapter 3 to boot! First of all, I'd like to sincerely apologise to all those following this story for how long it took for this chapter to come out. Life became extremely hectic, and just as I was getting back into the swing of writing, my hard drive crashed, and I had to start this chapter from scratch, which totally killed my motivation. Then along came a few cases of writer's block, and the chapter kept getting put off as a result. But it's finally done! And I hope I gave it a worthy conclusion.**

 **I hope the inclusion of western dining customs in the eastern-oriented Naruto world wasn't off-putting to anyone – I needed a way to make Naruto uncomfortable, and the knife and sausage scene wouldn't have worked with anything else. I also hope I did the characters justice in their mannerisms and interactions, as staying in-character is something I greatly strive for in my writing. This is also the first time I've ever written any romance, as my main preference is writing comedy, so I hope I did the NaruHina scenes justice.**

 **I have also been given permission from Saviroosje from DeviantArt to use one of her pictures as the cover photo for this fic. If you want a closer look it's called 'Commission: Naruto x Hinata' and it is what I have based Naruto's and Hinata's outfits in this story on, as well as this chapter. If you like the picture, check out the rest of her stuff, because she's really talented.**

 **Again, thank you to all those who have favourited and followed this fic. The fact that there are people out there reading my work and enjoying it is one of the things that makes writing such a joy. With that said, any feedback would be much appreciated, as I'm always looking for ways to become a better writer.**

 **The next fic I'm planning to write will be a Dragon Ball Z oneshot. I don't know when it'll be out though, as I'm extremely busy these days, but those of you who enjoy my work and are fans of the series hopefully have that to look forward to. Until next time!**


End file.
